Always you
by salllzy
Summary: It wasn't Amanda Grayson that Sarek fell in love with but rather Harry James Potter, Harry had hid his magic from the Vulcans for fear of being rejected despite Sarek's love for him. However one thing changes all that.


**Disclaimer- Don't own Star Trek or Harry potter, no money is made from this story.**

**Authors note- this is a whole new pairing that hasn't been tried out before or even looked at, this is me taking a shot at it after all Sarek needs some love to.**

* * *

Sarek gazed at his T'hy'la, one Harry James Potter. They had been together for nearly 30 years now, with Sarek quickly approaching 50 in human years, but still rather young in Vulcan years. Not that it bothered Harry he enjoyed the grey hair that was beginning to grow around his temple, it was only a few but it was enough. But his Harry still looked as young and handsome as he did back when they had first me, it often caused his heart to ache when he thought about the fact that he would outlive Harry and would end up spending the rest of his life alone.

Or that was what he thought would happen, Sarek didn't know that Harry was a wizard it was something that Harry had buried so deep inside of his head that no mind meld could reach it, not unless Harry wanted them to. He hated the fact that he had hid it from Sarek but he knew that his T'hy'la couldn't keep him safe from everyone and everything not even all of the Vulcans could, so he hid his magic from them. Hid it from the one person that he loved more than life itself, the one person who he would die for.

So he kept it hidden and protected them, after all what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. He didn't want to, he never wanted to hide anything from any of them, but how could he tell them?

The option would be taken away from him when they found out he was pregnant, the first male pregnancy in their galaxy, while it was common in other areas and galaxies it had never happened in their ever. It had started with Harry feeling more drained than normal, he would spend more time sleeping. Which caused Sarek to become worried not that he would show it. But Harry could feel it through their bond.

"Perhaps you should see a doctor, Harry."

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes, he had slept for a full 18 hours and was still tired.

"I have most likely just worked myself into the ground again, this isn't the first time that it has happened Sarek."

Sarek nodded his head, it was true. Harry would often work himself to the ground and would then spend days sleeping while his body tried to recover from what had happened. Everything went fine after that, that was until Harry began throwing up.

"You will see someone."

Harry began dry heaving as he placed his hands around his head as he worshipped the porcelain god, he had been throwing up for several day and both of them were beginning to get worried, it wasn't that uncommon for Harry to get ill but when he did he would be ill for days. The last time he had been ill he had nearly died, and Sarek wasn't the only one worried at the time. Many people had came to love and care for the small human, despite the fact that he could be the most illogical and frustrating person that they had ever met!

"If this doesn't clear up I will, I promise Sarek."

The Vulcan nodded his head, he knew that he couldn't outright force Harry to go to a doctor, that never ended well at all, sometimes it would end in arguments that would last for days dragging everyone else into them. However the final straw was Harry fainting he had been talking to T'Pau and Selek when he had fainted, the hospital on New Vulcan was understaffed but when they had saw Selek carrying an unconscious Harry in his arms they sprang into action, he was quickly put onto a bed as everyone began going over what could be wrong. Everyone waited patiently for the results, they had been checked and rechecked several times.

"Ambassador Sarek, we have very interesting news."

Sarek stood and looked at the doctor.

"Interesting how?"

The doctor fiddled with the PADD several times as he looked at Sarek.

"It seems that your T'hy'la, Harry james Potter is pregnant."

What?

It didn't compute with their logic and Sarek fell backwards in a dead faint, but he wasn't the only one to faint either both Selek and T'Pau had fainted as well. Before they had fainted one thing had run through their minds.

How had this happened?


End file.
